


lets go to vegas

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Lets go to Vegas<br/>Fandom: Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen<br/>Prompt: #48 Joy<br/>Word Count: 329<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: none<br/>Summary: AU future fic - just for a change</p>
    </blockquote>





	lets go to vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lets go to Vegas  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen  
> Prompt: #48 Joy  
> Word Count: 329  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings/Spoilers: none  
> Summary: AU future fic - just for a change

Title: Lets go to Vegas  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen  
Prompt: #48 Joy  
Word Count: 329  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: AU future fic - just for a change

She let out a deep exhalation of breath that seemed to last for an age, her grip on the flowers held in her hands probably too tight. "You look amazing," the voice was familiar, the touch on her skin as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What happened to the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding?" she teased. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't want to just run off to Vegas instead. I can have a jet here in 30 minutes."

Turning she dropped the flowers onto the table and flicked some stray dust that had landed on his suit. "No," not that the idea didn't have appeal but they had planned this together and she wanted their friends to share in it. "Lois would kill me." His much taller frame dropped down slightly as he rested his forehead against hers, "lets just hope the world doesn't need saving mid ceremony." Chloe grinned, "the sooner you get out there the sooner we can get married."

"Good point," he allowed before reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a slender silver chain, a locket encrusted with diamonds hanging from it, his fingers grazed around her neck while he placed it on her. "Just..." he didn't finish instead his lips found hers engaging her in a tender kiss that said what he couldn't.

The moment was interrupted by a loud strong voice, "hey Queen, outta here." Her lips tried to follow his when he was pulled away from her, "you're best man is looking for you." Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw Lois pushing Oliver outside, "you'll be able to do that later, after you get married."

Chloe stayed quiet as Lois fussed over her before they made their way out onto the mansions grounds. Standing at the end of the long green carpet that marked her path towards her husband to be Chloe felt a surge of joy, this was right.


End file.
